The Lady of the Wind
by HexMidnight6903
Summary: Isabelle Darkheart had been an outlaw for a long time before she met Robin Hood. Her nickname through the villages was the Lady of the Wind, for how fast she could lift valuables from the castle, and deliver them to the poor in need. Then she does meet him. It is going to be the adventure of a lifetime for Robin to get her on his side though. [OC Robin, adventure/romance fanfic]
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow Robin Hood lovers! This is my second story I've written on this website! I will try to update often, but I get terribly sidetracked. The shot that would have killed her fans (My other fanfic), I am sorry to say this, but I think that I am going to discontinue that story. I just haven't worked on it in so long, and the writing style of it is so different from mine now, so it would be hard to write. If you guys really want me to go into it though I guess I will. Anyways back to this story, this is the prologue, and the next chapter will be chapter number one. I also may be writing a little side story about Isabelle's past, it depends on how this story goes along. So yes read & review please it's what keeps me writing, and enjoy the story! :)**

**It's good to be back in the Fanfiction world! **

**~Midnight**

Isabelle Darkheart's black as night horse, Lightning, cantered through the green vegetation of the Sherwood Forest steadily after a day of ridding the castle of Nottingham of many treasures. _Well, nobody ever said it was an easy job stealing from the rich and giving to the poor,_ Isabelle thought wryly. Holding on to Lightning's reins with one hand, she adjusted her black hood and cloak, so they covered a larger part of her face. Although, it couldn't hide her blood colored smirk. Out of the shadows of the trees dropped a raggedly clothed man with mousy colored hair, and an arrogant look. "This is an ambush," He said with a grin. A half dozen or so more men came out behind him. Isabelle stopped her horse swiftly, and surveyed the situation. This must be Robin Hood and his outlaws, thought Isabelle excitedly. "Now, my fair maiden, will you please take off all that jewelry and hand it to us," Robin Hood stated noting the almost ridiculous amount of jewelry she had on, "With that much, we could feed Locksley for a month!" Isabelle was wearing all of the jewelry because she was already on her way to give it to a poor village. _Let's have some fun with this, _she thought mischievously.

"Oh, but I don't think I'm going to do that. Sorry Robin of Locksley," Isabelle responded with false sympathy.

Robin and company all shared the same taken aback look for a few seconds until Robin tried to take control, "Well I am sorry as well then Miss, but that wasn't a polite request. It was more of a "do it, or we'll do it for you" kind of thing. I'd of thought you'd of known that since you've obviously heard of me."

"Yes I've heard many tales of the _heroic_ Robin Hood and his Merry Men, and yet I seem not to feel very swayed by them as you can probably see," Isabelle declared ironically with a hint of challenge. "How about a small wager to see who gets the jewelry: If I can shoot at the very center of that knot in the oak tree behind you standing 100 footsteps away with a bow and one arrow, I am free to go with all of my items, if not, you may take every valuable I have on me."

Robin Hood's eyes had lit up in the way Isabelle was sure to happen if she gave him a challenge. She pointed to a randomly chosen knot about an inch and a half in diameter, and almost 10 yards up on the center of the tree. He looked behind him at the tree, grinned, and affirmed that he had agreed to the bet. Isabelle smirked knowing that this would be an easy shot for her.

And, indeed it was.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! R&R (Read & Review) :)**


	2. Chapter 1 The Black Arrow

**Hey guys! I realize that this chapter is extraordinaryly short, but this is kind of just a continuation of the prolougue. Yeah sorry guys. The next chapter will actually be long enough to get some plot going. Speaking of the plot, I have some things to get ironed out in it so it might be a little longer in between chapters. Well enjoy. R&R please! I'd like to see if you are actually liking it, or if I am pretty much just writing for myself. Oh I do hope not XD. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, but this story, and Isabelle I do own! **

Chapter One: The Black Arrow

Isabelle pulled one of her black shafted arrows out of her quiver that was resting comfortably on her back.

She looked at the delicate silver designs sketched along the shaft. She had painted those designs there so when the sheriff looks down, when he realizes he is dying, hit through the heart he will know who did it. Just like what he did to Cecily.

Shaking those troubling thoughts away, Isabelle put the arrow in her mahogany bow for a less revengeful reason, breathed in, and released her hand. It hit exactly where Isabelle wanted it to; straight in the middle of the knot. "Well, I guess I'll be on my way then," She deadpanned.

"D-don't let her leave! Robin!" Little John bellowed as Isabelle skillfully jumped back on her horse. Robin stood still with an awed expression on his face.

"She won fairly, and I am a man of my word. She may go," He said though it sounded more like a question. _Always a pleasure to make Robin Hood speechless, _thought Isabelle with a smirk.

"But, but-," Little John started, but was interrupted by Isabelle.

"But what? I am a woman? Well guys, you shall remember this moment as the day you were tricked by the Lady of the Winds. Good day to you all! Oh yeah, you may keep the arrow, to help you remember." With a mock salute she kicked Lightning softly, and was off going deeper in the forest as fast as the wind.

Robin Hood watched the direction she left with a grin. He was happy. Glad to have a challenge to chase after. "I like her," Djaq said approvingly. The rest of the outlaws just scoffed.

**R&R **

**~Midnight**


	3. Chapter 2: The Looking Glass

**Hey guys! OMG It's been way to long. I am so sorry that I kept waiting and waiting to get this chapter up. I know I didn't exactly get into the plot like I had promised, but we need to know why Isabelle is the way she is, so… yeah! Also I know there isn't much, if any at all humor in this chapter, but she has a dreary background so it kind of has to be depressing to get the effect that I want. Also I know that this chapter probably has many errors in it, and that's because it's like 2:00 AM, and I am tired, so please bear with me here. We will have more Robin and his merry band of outlaw's next chapter I hope, so thanks! R&R! I am going to sleep now! Hopefully I will wake up to some nice reviews. :)**

**Chapter Two: The Looking Glass**

The late afternoon sun blazed down on Isabelle as she brought Lightning to his makeshift stables (which was a tree and some rope). She wiped at the sheen of sweat on her forehead, and looked out on the seemingly never ending forest that she had just ridden through for hours._ Home, sweet home,_ Isabelle thought as she pushed open the doors of her semi-permanent house. Well more like her semi-permanent hut. It was about the size of an average living room with a sleeping mat and blanket, a not so comfy chair, food and other necessities, and her most expensive item; a jewel adorned hand mirror, or looking glass some call them. It was a relic whose worth could have probably fed many poor, but it was special to Isabelle. The looking glass was the only item inside of those rotting wood walls that was from her past life, and the only one that Izzy brought with her whenever she relocated. It carried many memories, some of which Isabelle would rather not relive. Clutching the mirror, and trying to ignore what it represented, Izzy looked at her reflection. She had always been told that she was pretty. Dark smooth hair, porcelain skin, and striking dark blue eyes that gave away nothing. Izzy, to others, had always seemed like one of those untouchable people. Never got hurt. Never showed any real emotion. Over the years Isabelle had accumulated layer after layer of masks and walls to hide under, and she intended to keep them. Fate, though it seemed, had other plans.

Carefully setting the mirror down on the floor in front of her, Izzy dunked her hands into a small bowl of water she had gotten in the morning. She splashed it over her face, slowly rubbing off the makeup that had been covering the only thing that marred her beautiful features. A scar, running from above the middle of her right eyebrow to the center of her left cheek, glowed a dark pinky red in the low light that filtered through the dusty window. Not being able to resist any longer, Isabelle fell into the flow of her memories.

"Cecily! Me next please, you always do her first," Rosie whined her eyes wet with tears of a young child used to getting her way. Cecily just smiled patiently and kept braiding Izzy's hair while Isabelle grinned mischievously.

"Yeah Rosie! That's because she likes me better," Isabelle said laughing at Rosie's reaction of pushing her bottom lip even further into a pout than it was already. Cecily laughed along too, but it didn't sound exactly right. When Izzy craned her neck back to look at her older sister, she saw that Cecily had a troubled expression on her face that almost looked like… dread? Though the moment she noticed the pair of wandering eyes, Cecily gave Izzy a small smile, and tried as hard as she could to contort her face into a calm expression.

An ominous knocking sounded through the room that was coming from their front door. Cecily stood up abruptly, leaving Izzy's hair unfinished. Silently rushing her younger sister's to the edge of the room, she opened a low sitting cabinet that if Isabelle would've lain down in she would have covered its length. "Ok, Izzy, Rosie, you guys need to hide in this cabinet while I talk to the men at the door. No matter what you hear, or see, do not come out, okay?" Cecily said urgently. Immediately Rosie started tearing up again at the intensity of her eldest sister's gaze.

"But why? Why do you have to talk to them? Can't Mommy do it, can't she protect all of us from the scary people at the door?" Isabelle said with forced optimism and a voice thick with unshed tears. Cecily looked at her with a sadness that was rarely seen with someone as young as she was; just shy of sixteen. She had always been like a second, but far more loving mother to Isabelle and Rosie. Ever since their father had left to fight for their king in the Holy Land, and never returned, the sister's mother had turned frail and irritable. Working all day only to earn barely enough to put stale bread on the table, so she stopped loving her daughters, or even liking them. Their mother mostly just tolerated them until she had an option to get rid of the kids for money. Which she had finally found. You could say that on the day their father died, the girls lost not only one parent, but two. And being the eavesdropper Cecily prided herself on being, she heard her lone parent talking to a man about selling her daughter's into the prostitution business. The man had said that he would only accept children 16 and up. Their mother knew Cecily was old enough to pass for that age, and sold her to him, right then and there, and just for enough to buy a loaf of fresh bread. That's when Cecily knew her mother was really gone. And what society thought a human life could be worth: a loaf of bread.

But, Izzy did not know any of this.

All she knew was that she wanted to protect her sister from the scary men outside her door. So when she and Rosie finally scrambled into the cabinet, their sanctuary, Izzy knew she had to do something to help Cecily, anything. If only she could think of what to do.

The first man, obviously the other's leader, stepped through the doorway first, spat on the ground with a distasteful look on his face, and asked, "You the new prostitute?" In all, there were four men, and they all were wearing armor. Also, each of the men were wearing the same peculiar eagle ring. Which staring through the minimal crack in the cupboard, Izzy noted, but then tucked back into the recesses of her mind, not to be found again until much later.

"Don't call me that, please," Cecily muttered eyeing the floor, trying to gather up any of the wounded pride she had left. In the blink of an eye he slapped Cecily across the face leaving her in a shocked silence.

"That's better. All you bitches think you're so high and mighty, well guess what? You're all nothing. You could leave this world, and nobody would care," He said as two of his assailants grabbed Cecily around her elbows, and started dragging her to the door. Tears poured from her eyes as she accepted defeat in a deafening silence.

_No, they can't take my sister I won't let them, I won't,_ Isabelle thought as she turned silently to Rosie telling her with her eyes to stay put, and burst out of the cupboard. Izzy ran at the leader, and punched him in the stomach with as much force as her small fists could muster yelling, "Leave her alone!" He doubled over a little mostly from shock, but recovered quickly, and grabbed Isabelle by her hair.

"Restrain her!" He roared. The men who had been previously holding Cecily threw her aside, and grabbed Izzy. They forced Isabelle onto her knees and held Izzy's arms behind her back, but that didn't stop her from staring hatefully into the leader's eyes. Chuckling slowly, he crooned, "Oi, this one's got more spirit than the other. How old is she, three?"

"Eight!" Izzy spat back indignantly. All of the men laughed.

"Please don't hurt my sister! She didn't know what she was doing. You heard how young she is!" Cecily pleaded in the background, her tears falling even faster now that she knew more than just her life was at stake.

"On the contrary, I most definitely think that she did, and I also think it's about time she learned a valuable life lesson, don't you agree boys?" He responded maliciously and pulled out a wickedly sharp knife. The leader's "boys" did as all henchmen are expected to do: agree and laugh. "Let's play a game, little one. I am going leave you a nice scar to forever remind you who you need to treat with respect. That's those higher up than you and all men, in case your small-minded self couldn't figure that out. If you scream, your sister over there gets a matching gift, got me?" He threatened with his face within inches of Izzy's, forcing her to breath in his sour breath. Isabelle's heart was beating out of her chest, and her breathing turned ragged with fear and anticipation, but she understood. And, she thought, there was no way on this blue earth that she was going to give in.

He held the knife lightly over the right side of her forehead, gave a cruel smile, and then he started to cut.

R&R. Goodnight!


End file.
